


【豆腐丝】Wolke Sieben

by AsshaiAsshai



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsshaiAsshai/pseuds/AsshaiAsshai
Summary: 莱万离开多特蒙德以后才和安娜在一起的
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	【豆腐丝】Wolke Sieben

**Author's Note:**

> 莱万离开多特蒙德以后才和安娜在一起的

“有哪位四号球员的姓氏是W开头的吗？”哈兰德一边往身上套训练背心一边拿挪威语问德莱尼。

“你这么猛地一问我也想不起来，怎么了？”

“其实也没什么，队长不是伤还没好现在还在进行个人训练吗，我刚才看见他在健身房门口的走廊上拿着手机发呆，正好瞥见了他想给一个叫W4的人打电话。”哈兰德换好了衣服，和德莱尼边走边解释。“而且他看上去，怎么说呢，很犹豫的样子。”

“话说回来为什么你觉得就是球员呢？也可能是别的人。”德莱尼提出自己的疑问。

“号码很容易让人联想到球员啊，C罗不就是CR7，还有M10。”哈兰德认真思考说道 。

德莱尼未置可否，训练开始后他俩也把这件无关紧要的小事撇在了脑后。

“我的手机呢？”训练结束后一群大小伙子像蜜蜂一样涌进了更衣室。罗伊斯想在换衣服时放点音乐，但怎么都找不到自己的手机。

“没关系，我也有Bieber的歌。”格策乐呵呵地凑了上来。

“你要是没有静音的话，我打给你吧。”莱万拿出了自己的手机。

“只能这样了。”罗伊斯点点头。

当call me maybe的铃声从柜子的深处传来时，罗伊斯费劲地把手机掏了出来，嘴里还嘟囔着，“怎么会在这么里面。”

“这是什么意思啊？”莱万指着罗伊斯给自己的备注，W7。

“没什么，随便起的。”

绕是莱万再迟钝，也无法忽略罗伊斯突然泛红的脸颊，这肯定有什么特殊的含义。

那之后，莱万总会不经意地问罗伊斯W7是什么意思，但无一例外都被罗伊斯用各种各样的理由搪塞了过去。

维特塞尔在几天前的训练中伤了肌肉，现在只能和罗伊斯进行单人训练。他今天到达健身房的时候发现罗伊斯站在走廊的窗户前发呆。

“怎么了？昨天晚上孩子闹腾没睡好？”维特塞尔站在罗伊斯打量着他，他的手机屏幕还亮着，是通讯录的联系人，W4。

闻声罗伊斯回过头冲他一笑，“没事，我今天过来得比较早，理疗师还没到，在走廊上就当放放风了。”

“话说你的伤最近怎么样了？之前预计需要一个月，这都五月份了。”

罗伊斯摆了摆手，“情况并没有预判的那么乐观，不过再过两周也该完全康复了，我还得踢国家德比呢。”说着边走进了健身房等理疗师。

维特塞尔看着罗伊斯的背影，总觉得哪里奇怪，但又说不上来。

罗伊斯知道了格策转会的消息什么话也没说，把自己关在了小公寓里。彼时的莱万已经成为了罗伊斯的男朋友，他敲开了罗伊斯家的房门。

罗伊斯给他开了门以后，一屁股坐在了沙发上，没开口说一句话。莱万坐在他的旁边也没有说话。莱万没有不耐烦的样子，他不排斥这样静默的状态。

就当罗伊斯以为他们会这样在沙发上沉默到天黑，他听见了莱万的声音，“W7是什么意思？”

罗伊斯有点惊讶，他没想到莱万这时候又提起了这个茬。“Wolke Sieben ”

“云七？第七朵云？”莱万问道。

罗伊斯笑了，“不是，这也算德国谚语了。简单的说，是坠入爱河的意思。”

莱万闻言捏着罗伊斯的下巴和他吻得难舍难分。

当罗伊斯跨坐在莱万的身上时，他喘着粗气，呼吸有些不稳，却有些魔怔地还不停地向莱万讨吻，“你也会像Mario一样吗？”

莱万没有回答他，只是更用力地吻他，那时候的罗伊斯相信任何言语上的承诺都比不上行动来得真实。

“W4？你怎么也这么问？”德莱尼冲维特塞尔瞪大了眼睛。

“也？”

“今天Erling也这样问我来着。”德莱尼摸着下巴作思考状。

“老实说，我并不八卦W4是谁，但是Marco他今天给人的感觉不对劲。”维特塞尔和罗伊斯在健身房里进行了一天的个人训练，他感受得到笼罩在罗伊斯身上那种郁结的气场。

德莱尼笑着拍了拍维特塞尔，“我不认为Marco需要我们担心，放轻松。”

在莱万离开多特蒙德以后，罗伊斯还是和他分了手，他从不认为异地恋有什么大不了，只是这次他觉得，没有必要了。他把手机里给莱万的备注改成了W4。Wolke Vier

圣经里说，天空由七个天体组成，在最高的第七个天体，居住着上帝和天使。第七层云意味着非常接近上帝，意味着炽热的幸福和快乐。

可是自他走后，他就不再是那第七层云了。曾经的坠入爱河，现在看来或许是坠落云端。

他坐在车里又盯着手机上莱万又得女儿的照片看了几眼，想了想，还是放弃了拨通电话亲口向他道一声恭喜的念头，顺便把手机里给莱万的备注改成了普普通通的全名。

如果说第七层云，是热恋的狂喜。那么第四层云，罗伊斯的理解是，认清现实后的放手。而现在，他终于记起早在很久之前他就不是他的幸福和快乐了，他早就不是他的云朵了，他再也不是了。


End file.
